


A new training partner?

by julesxox3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesxox3/pseuds/julesxox3
Summary: Tenko gets to introduce her Aikido to maybe a new friend? :3Also: SPOILER FOR DR1 AND V3!
Kudos: 4





	A new training partner?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short notice ahead: I'm going to rant about myself a bit at the end of it and going a bit into detail BUT I should notice ahead that I do not know anything about martial arts and normally I'd sit down to research as much as possible, but I haven't had the time and all to really do it and I really wanted to publish it today (more at the end) so I kinda handwaved it a bit. I'm also not really satisfied with the outcome, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENKO <3

"HAIYAAH" rang out of one corner of the big hall. The scream came from a young girl named Tenko Chabashira, who was training with a fairly pretty young man, who was at the end of his 20s and had dark blonde hair, which was tied back into a bun. His pericing look watched his energetic student train as two new persons entered the training hall. The training hall itself was empty with the exception of the girl and her master training in a corner and the two new arrivals: a young girl and what seemed to be her father. The girl was so small and slender that she sank into the borrowed Keikogi since it was to big. Her hair was about the length of her chin and had a lovely light brown color. Her accompaniments hair was about the same hairstyle and color.

They entered the hall and came to a halt a few steps in, both looking around. At that moment the master suggested that Tenko takes a small break to not completely power out all of her energy - although that was part of the reason she even does Aikido. Despite her rather wanting to continue, she followed the advice her master gave her and stopped training. Relaxing her body, taking a few deeper breaths and taking a few sips out of her colorful bottle, she spotted the girl, which was now making her way towards the only other persons in the room while hiding as good as possible behind her dad, tightly grabbing her bag. „Master! A new, totally cute girl! Finally some more females and not just degenerate males who weaken my Aikido!“ came out of her mouth, filled with a lot of joy, causing the girl to tighten her grip and hiding a bit more. The master turned his eyes in the direction Tenko was now also pointing, smiling a bit while also leaving out a very quiet sigh, wondering what he had fed with the small lie. The director of the dojo already told him earlier that although he actually has private lessons with Tenko today, someone new would join them to try it out. ‚That must be the boy the director was talking about earlier‘, he thought to himself before bowing in front of the two to greet them. 

„Welcome, the director already told me that someone would join us today to try Aikido.“ The small smile he had from Tenkos excitement got bigger and turned into a warming, welcoming smile. The father looked down at his child with an encouraging smile. Thereupon they slowly and shy raised their hand, bowed a bit and said with a quiet voice „Hello. I’m Chihiro Fujisaki.“ After those first few words were out, Chihiros body relaxed and they put on a slight smile as well. „I’m Tenko Chabashira and my master and I are currently polishing Neo-Aikido!“ She said with as much energy as she had, causing Chihiro to tense the body again. „I’m sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt your work.“, they saif while lowering the glance.

„Oh no, you don’t interrupt us! I’m always happy to show girls my skills!“

That let Chihiro glimpse up a little bit into her direction before fully raising the look towards her dad. But before anything could be said regarding that the master said „You really are not disturbing us. We are glad someone shows interest in the sport and I agreed that you could train with us. I think it’s also good for Tenko to go back to some basics while showing them to you. This way you can learn them and see if you want to keep on doing the sport and Tenko can solidify a bit some basics.“ The warm smile returned, causing Chihiro to nod and glancing one last time towards her dad, who now took the bag and got tot he sidelines watching his on train alongside Tenko and her master.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the promised rant and some notes:  
> 1.) I really had trouble getting back into writing fanfictions and writing stories in English. That is what troubles me the most out of it, I think. But since it is for Tenkos birthday I really wanted to publish it today so it kind of has to do the job? q.q I struggled with getting into the characters which you may notice and normally I would let the story be for a few days before I revise it and then publish it when I'm satisfied, but I started like 3 days ago and there seriously wasn't time for that. I just recently finished V3 and Tenko grew to one of my favorite characters and therefore I wanted to do something for her birthday.  
> 2.) The second thing that disturbes me personally is the fact that the end feels rushed. And it is rushed. I know that. The mentioned time problem is one reason, another reason is the fact that I already did handwave a bit and I didn't want to handwave too much - that leads back to the fact that I had absolutely no time to properly research Aikido and everything. But I plan on working on it, and then to rerelease it - this time better worked out and written properly. (I mean I even forgot that I need a title until I opened the page earlier. Woops.)
> 
> But something more positive: This is actually based on a dream I had a while back about the two training together. I thought that it could make a cute story and I'm still sure that it'd be cute - when it is better worked out. Soon, when I find the time to visit the story again and did some research.
> 
> Plus it is actually a good feeling to actually finish something. Or at least kind of finish. Good way to start the year I guess??
> 
> Oh and thanks for reading °^°


End file.
